


Try not to make this weird

by spiteandmalice



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Hux, Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Lingerie, M/M, Modern AU, Rimming, Spanking, Sugar Baby Hux, Sugar Daddy, University AU, benarmie, sugar daddy kylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 10:53:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiteandmalice/pseuds/spiteandmalice
Summary: “Discrete gentleman seeks sugar baby for amusement for six months. Willing to spoil the right person. K. Ren.”Hux hesitated, then clicked ‘apply’.





	Try not to make this weird

**Author's Note:**

> This starts as a financial sugar daddy/baby relationship and turns sexual. Modern university AU.  
> 100% the fault of some people on Twitter as I am easily led astray, mostly @kyluxdaddyfest.  
> I'm on Twitter @spiteandmalice.

“I’m sorry Mr. Hux, it’s university policy.”

Hux smiled tightly at the housing officer, and left the office feeling slightly queasy. His Masters dissertation project had six months left to run, but he only had three months of rent paid.

He sank onto a bench outside the office block and cursed Brendol again. Hux had graduated top of his class in plant science but his father wanted him to join the army, the same as he had. Hux had refused, and so Brendol had cut off his funding, but his academic work meant Hux was too busy to keep a part-time job. Hux was joining the PhD program in September, but only if he completed his dissertation before then.

Hux ran the numbers again, just in case. Rent was extortionate on campus, and to be near enough to record symptoms on his plants every day would mean living in the next town, but he’d have to buy a car. He could defer for a semester, but then he’d start the PhD late.

Hux went to sleep hungry.

The next morning he met Phasma for breakfast. Phasma was in the same lab group as Hux so they became allies out of necessity, then had bonded over their mutual hatred of Professor Snoke one day and became fast friends.

She looked quizzically at his small filter coffee and his stomach rumbled as if on cue.

“No roll?”

Hux shook his head. “I need to save up for rent, Snoke confirmed I should run the polytunnel project for another three months so I can plant the next generation in September. I’m broke.”

Phasma winced. “Sorry Hux, you know I’d let you stay with me, but I need the money.” Phasma was spending her summer in Borneo researching, her apartment was going to be an Air BnB while she was gone.

“I know, I guess I’m going to have to dunno, sell drugs, or become a cat burglar or something. Pull off jewel heists just to have a roof over my head.”

Phasma laughed. “I can see you now, little cat mask on, all in black...”

Hux scowled. “I wouldn’t actually be dressed as a cat. Jesus.”

Phasma hid her grin at his indignant expression behind her cup. “It’s only for three months. Surely you could find a job?”

“I looked, there’s very few around, even fewer that work with my schedule and if I wait until June when the students leave I risk running out of money.”

A number was called out and Phasma went to the counter to collect her breakfast roll. She passed it to Hux.

“Here, I think you need this more than I do at the moment, I’m having lunch out anyway.”

Hux grudgingly accepted the roll, and poured a stripe of brown sauce on it before biting down. He moaned around it, she’s gotten fried eggs as well as bacon and he was so hungry.

“Seriously Phas, thanks. I’m going to try to maybe do some tutoring, I could do that in the evenings I’m not running data sets.”

She drained her cup of tea. “Yeah, you need to try to find something, I can’t be your sugar mummy every meal.”

They both paused. Phasma tilted her head questioningly and Hux knew with dread what she was thinking.

She put her cup down carefully. “I’m not saying to do it, but you’ve seen those adverts, right? The Sugar Connection ones?”

Hux knew exactly which adverts she was talking about, lurid glossy ads proclaiming they could ‘match sugar babies with sugar daddies in your location now!’

“I’m not going to prostitute myself Phasma.”

“It can just be a mutual thing, I read an article about it, you go with them to the theatre, or to the rugby or something, it doesn’t have to be sexual.”

Hux raised an eyebrow. “It doesn’t _have_ to be, but I bet it is.”

Phasma shrugged. “Won’t hurt to have a quick look I guess?”

“Absolutely not.”

Later that evening Hux was flicking through Netflix when his stomach rumbled again. His student loan payment would come through tomorrow, and he could afford to get food. In the meantime, he could smell something he was confident was fajitas. He hated being the oldest one in the block of flats, because he inevitably had to act like an adult when the younger students did something stupid.

If he could smell food cooking it meant someone in the kitchen had their fire door propped open. He’ll just pop down and tell them it’s against the housing rules. He definitely wasn’t hoping they’d made too much and would offer him some. Nope.

The fire door _was_ open, and a man Hux had never seen was cooking.

Hux cleared his throat and the man spun around. He was tall, with dark hair and a scowl appeared on his face at being interrupted.

“I’m afraid you need to close the fire door. Regulations.”

The man didn’t jump at his words and run to close the fire door as any of the other students would, instead responding with a gruff “Who are you?”

Hux blinked.

“Excuse me? I’m telling you to close the damn door.”

“You’re not my warden. Anyway, I’m cooking.”

“Close the door.”

“It’ll burn.”

Hux looked at the pan where steak strips sizzled in the spiced oil. He huffed and reached for the door.

The door wouldn’t close. The man watched him struggle, shifting the meat around the pan with a spatula as Hux huffed and yanked the handle to no avail.

“It was like that when I got here. I emailed maintenance but they haven’t come yet.”

Hux stopped struggling with the door. “Oh, okay. Good. My job is done.”

The man took two plates out from a cupboard. “Do you want one?”

Hux tried to act nonchalant and accepted the offer, eyeing all the extras the man had on the counter: fresh guacamole, lettuce, salsa, cheese and sour cream.

“I’ve got all the fixings, so choose what you want.”

Hux’s wrap barely contained his fillings, and the man laughed at his struggle to eat it but Hux found he didn’t actually mind. He wiped his hands clean and sat back in the chair, watching the stranger finish eating. He was quite handsome when not scowling at Hux, and he could definitely cook.

“I’m Hux by the way.”

“I’m Ben, I’m an exchange student. I only arrived yesterday.”

“Well Ben, that was really delicious, thank you.”

Ben winked at him. “Anytime Red.”

Fuck. His loan payment was delayed. Phasma had given him some cereal bars at lunch, but he was starving again.

He opened a new tab, typing in ‘sugar connections’ into the search bar.

When he opened the page, he refined the search to his local area. Eight matches. Huh. He didn’t think he’d find any so close.

He inputted a few details about himself, and the matches vanished until one advert remained.

_“Discrete gentleman seeks sugar baby for amusement for six months. Willing to spoil the right person. K. Ren.”_

Hux hesitated, then clicked ‘apply’. A blank text box appears, asking why he thought he’d be a good match.

He started to write: _Seeking a sugar daddy who can look after my needs-_

He grimaced. That sounded like he wanted sex. It’d been a while since he’d gotten laid, but he wasn’t trying to solicit his only chance at financial help.

_RedLeaf: Seeking a sugar daddy who can care for me financially in return for my attention. Be aware I am a busy student, but my free time can be spent with you, and I will endeavour to be a charming and interesting sugar baby._

He grimaced at the formality of it, but it seemed clear, he wasn’t offering sex. He clicked send. A few minutes later he got a response.

_KRen: I accept_

Huh. He didn’t think it’d be that fast.

_RedLeaf: How do I know this isn’t a wind-up? That you’re genuine?_

_KRen: Give me your PayPal link_

Hux hesitated, then logged into Paypal, copying his PayPal.me link.

_KRen: Check your balance_

A payment of £250 had appeared.

_KRen: I expect something in return. A photo. Ideally shirtless. You can crop your face if you want._

For £250 he was happy to oblige. Hux angled his lamp towards the mirror and slid his t-shirt off, leaving his pyjama trousers on. He took a selfie using the mirror, from his jaw downwards.

_KRen: Nice. You’re slim but toned. Yoga?_

_RedLeaf: Yes. Thanks for the money._

_KRen: You’re welcome ;)_

Hux woke up still hungry, and then remembered he had £250 to spend which helped him bounce out of bed for once.

He bought two full English breakfasts with a large pot of tea and Phasma walked in just as he was paying.

She looked suspiciously at him as they sat down. “I thought your loan payment was delayed. Did you beg Brendol for some money?”

“No, I went on that website we discussed.”

Phasma’s eyes widened as she realised which site he meant.  “Just be careful.”

“I will be, I’m not going to do anything stupid, like meet him down a dark alley.”

“That’s not what I meant. I mean, be careful with your heart. You fall for people too easily."

Hux scowled. “That was one time.” He didn’t need to tell her that it had broken him inside when Poe had decided he needed to ‘find himself’ yet started dating Finn a week later.  

“Anyway, there’s someone else I’m interested in, and I’ve actually met him. He cooked me dinner.”

Phasma looked very interested now. “Who?”

“His name is Ben. He’s an exchange student in my block.”

Phasma cheered. “Perfect. A younger man to release some tension with while you research, but it’s a relationship with a deadline, so you can’t get too attached.”

 

Hux really wished he’d asked Ben what subject he was studying before telling Phasma about him. He walked into the lab on Monday morning to see Ben’s dark head leaning over a petri dish chatting to Rey, who Hux knew vaguely from yoga class.

Ben noticed him and gave a little wave that Hux refused to find adorable. The lab went well, Ben was focused, and had read the brief, unlike half the students. He hung around as Hux collected the Petri dishes.

“Hi Hux, I was wondering if you’d like to come around for dinner again? I’m going to get Thai-”

“I can’t, I’ve got to write up a draft for Snoke, and my laptop is broken so I need to go to the library to use their computers before it shuts.”

Ben looks disappointed and Hux walks away before Ben sees the disappointment on Hux’s face too.

 

He opened the SugarConnections app when he got back from writing. He needed money, ideally tonight, so he could get a new laptop in the morning. KRen was online.

_RedLeaf: What are you doing right now?_

_KRen: Nothing, just finished dinner. You?_

_RedLeaf: Just left the library, back in my room. Is there anything you want from me?_

_KRen: Can I have another photo? I’ll pay._

_RedLeaf: What sort of photo?_

_KRen: Anything you like ;)_  

Since KRen had liked the last photo Hux took his shirt off again, this time lying on his bed, angling his phone to snap the side of his head and chest.

_KRen: Ohhh you’re a redhead. Hot._

_RedLeaf: Thanks_  

Hux winced at his own inane response.

_/KRen sent a payment: £250_

_KRen: A bit of sugar for my sugar, kitten ;)_

_RedLeaf: We’re adults. Try not to make this weird._

KRen didn’t type anything for a few moments and Hux panicked. Shit, what if he had insulted him and he blocked Hux? The £500 he’d already recieved was barely enough to him a new laptop, and that was without worrying about the summer rent issue.

_KRen: I’m sorry. I just like you. I thought we were flirting._

_RedLeaf: I know nothing about you._

_KRen: I’ll send you a pic in return k?_

The picture was similar to that Hux had originally sent, face cropped out, but the man in the picture had very defined abs, with a trail of dark hair leading down to a pair of black sleep pants. Hux did a reverse google search but found nothing. Hmm. Likely a genuine picture. Either way, the guy was hot.

_KRen: What do you think?_

_KRen: ;)_

_KRen: talk to me_

_RedLeaf: You’re hot. But you probably already know that._

_KRen: ;) some say I’m shredded. Let’s get to know each other a little better? Your ad said you were a student, what u studying?_

_RedLeaf: Plant science… hence my username_

_KRen: That’s really interesting! I’ve just read a paper about cylindrosporium spreading into Europe._  

Hux bit his lip. He shouldn’t find a stranger talking about plant disease so hot. He shrugged and started to reply. Everyone had their own weird quirks. The conversation flowed smoothly until Hux realised it was after midnight.

_RedLeaf: I’ve got to go to sleep. Talk to you tomorrow?_

_KRen: Goodnight darling. X_

_KRen: can I call you darling? I think we know each other a bit better now._

_RedLeaf: You may. Goodnight x_

 

Phasma was right when she had warned Hux to keep this transaction and his heart separate. He could feel himself falling for KRen with every conversation and hated himself for it. KRen could keep up with Hux’s thoughts on multiple topics and Hux wished he could meet him in person, even if it was just as academic equals. A few weeks passed, KRen turned out to be Kylo Ren, Hux hadn’t revealed his name yet, he wanted to do it in person.

_RedLeaf: Could we meet?_

_KRen: I don’t think so darling_

_RedLeaf: Oh okay._

_KRen: I want to, but I’m scared of what I’ll do if I meet you. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you. Xx_

_RedLeaf: You haven’t even seen my face._

_KRen: I don’t need to, to know you’re just gorgeous baby x_

_KRen: can I send you some gifts? I’ve picked them out myself_

_RedLeaf: yes, I have a PO Box at the university: #3416_

_/KRen is offline_

Hux closed the app and grinned. He didn’t even care about the gifts, but the fact that Kylo had chosen them himself. Phasma was going to kill him, he was in deep. Another message came in, this time from Ben.

_Ben: I’m going out for dinner tomorrow night, do you want to come with me?_

_Ben: As a date? Or it can be as friends if u want_

_Hux: I’d like it to be a date, please._

_Ben: :) great, see you at 6 outside our building?_

They agreed on a dim sum restaurant, and shared a variety of buns, dumplings and rolls. They mutually avoided the subject of their families, but discussed research, movies they were looking forward to seeing, events at the university. Ben was charming and funny, Hux couldn’t remember when he’d laughed so much. They strolled back from the restaurant, full and happy, sharing a soft kiss outside Hux’s door before heading into their own rooms. For the first night in weeks Hux left his SugarConnections app closed when he got home. Kylo didn’t want to meet him, but he had Ben, who was real and wonderful and right there.

 

The next morning Hux woke to two messages.

_KRen: Your gifts are on the way!_

_Ben: I had a nice time last night, but I don’t think we should see each other outside the lab. Sorry._

He scowled at his phone when he read Ben’s text. He thought the date had gone really well, and he couldn’t understand why Ben would reject him like this.

 

Two large bags from Harrods were waiting for him. Hux opened them nervously. He half expected lingerie, or sex toys, he’d read both were common gifts to sugar babies on a forum. Instead, he pulled out a pair of deep blue silk pyjamas. He looked at the label and didn’t recognise the brand but they were clearly high-end, and felt amazing on his skin. In the bottom of the bag was a soft robe which he left on his desk chair. The other bag contained a new set of sheets and duvet cover a similar dark blue to the pyjamas.

_RedLeaf: I got your gifts, thank you_

_KRen: are you wearing them?_

_/RedLeaf sent a picture_

_KRen: Oh you look good enough to eat ;) I thought blue would suit you and i was right_

_RedLeaf: I was worried it was going to be lingerie or something like that hahah_

_KRen: why, would you be into that?_

Hux bit his lip. He would be, but did he want Kylo to be involved? He was already in too deep, mixing sex into their relationship, even if it was digital sex, might be too much.

K _Ren: I’m thinking about it now. You wearing lacy panties under those pjs_

Hux’s mouth went dry. Fuck it. Kylo clearly wanted it as much as he did. Hux had nothing to lose. Ben wasn’t interested, but Kylo clearly was.

_RedLeaf: I’d like that, we could break in the new sheets together_

_KRen: Are we doing this kitten? Because I don’t think I can stop if we start, I’m already hard_

_RedLeaf: If you won’t meet me, then we’ll have to make do_

_RedLeaf: I want it too_

_KRen: YES!_

_KRen: Okay baby, I’d unbutton those pjs slowly_

_/RedLeaf sent a picture_

_KRen: yeah like that, one button at a time_

_RedLeaf: what then_

_KRen: I’d slide my hands over you, pinch your nipples_

_RedLeaf: like this?_

_/RedLeaf sent a picture_

_KRen: exactly like that baby_

_KRen: I’d tease you, brush my hand along your waistband_

_RedLeaf: Continue_

_KRen: I’m still teasing you, I can see you’re hard but I’m just touching your skin_

_KRen: making you wait ;)_

_KRen: do you want more?_

_RedLeaf: Of course I do. What then?_

_KRen: Then I slide your pjs down so I can see your panties_

_KRen: they’re pink, with tiny bows and little pearly beads_

_KRen: so so pretty, just for your daddy and no one else_

_KRen: are you touching yourself baby?_

Hux objectively knows he shouldn’t have his hand wrapped around his cock, touching himself to a stranger calling himself daddy and describing filth but fuck, he was harder than he could remember being in a long time.

_/RedLeaf sent a picture_

_KRen: Oh baby_

_KRen: That’s mine_

_KRen: You’re mine_

_KRen: You belong to daddy_

Hux felt himself get wetter at that, pre-cum making the head of his cock slick.

_RedLeaf: yes daddy, I’m yours_

_/KRen sent a picture_

Kylo’s cock was long and thick, deep red at the tip, with one hand lazily curled around it, some dark pubes peeking out from the base. Hux never wanted anything so badly in his life.

_RedLeaf: I want your cock daddy_

_KRen: Oh baby if you were here I’d give it to you, I’d fuck you so hard you’d feel it for days_

_RedLeaf: please daddy, meet me, I want it_

_KRen: oh baby, you know I can’t_

_KRen: cum for me_

_KRen: please_

_KRen: I’m gonna cum_

_/RedLeaf sent a picture_

_/KRen sent a picture_

Hux reached for a tissue, then grabbed another. He’d come hard, and his new pyjamas had cum splashed on them where he had tugged them down on his thighs.

_RedLeaf: I got some on my new pyjamas_

_KRen: pity I’m not there, I’d clean you up with my tongue baby_

_RedLeaf: goodnight daddy x_

_KRen: goodnight darling x_

 

The next morning, clear of the fog of lust Hux decided to make a pros and cons list.

Pros: Kylo was providing Hux with gifts and money, and Hux found he actually enjoyed their conversations even about the most mundane things.

Cons: Kylo was really a stranger on the other side of an app, he wouldn’t meet Hux

Hux wasn’t sure where to put in the ‘daddy’ part of the equation. He hesitates and then puts it in the ‘Pro’ side. It wasn’t like he had any special attachment to the word, he’d called his own father Brendol since his mother had died. And Kylo _was_ his sugar daddy. And he was broader and stronger than Hux and Hux could imagine him above him, in him and how he could moan out ‘daddy’ while getting fucked and how much Kylo would love it.

He lifted his sheets and looked down. Yup, he was hard. Definitely in the ‘pro’ column then. He picked his new pyjamas off the floor where he had left them last night, and googled the brand.

He gasped a little at the result. The robe he’d carelessly slung over his desk chair was worth nearly £2,500. A little thread of doubt came into his mind. What if Kylo was a drug baron? A mafia boss? Where would someone get that sort of money to splash on a stranger?

_RedLeaf: Good morning_

_KRen: Good morning baby, did you sleep well? ;)_

_RedLeaf: Yes, thank you._

_RedLeaf: Please don’t take this the wrong way: how can you afford to spend so much on me?_

_KRen: I came into a very large inheritance through my grandparents. I decided to take a chance on you and you’ve proven worth every penny ;)_

_RedLeaf: I’m not sure about that, but thanks._

_KRen: So_

_KRen: Can I send you some panties?_

_KRen: Please?_

_RedLeaf: Yes_

_KRen: Yes what_

_RedLeaf: Yes please daddy_

_KRen: You’ll dress up for me like a good little girl?_

Hux looked at the clock and cursed. He didn’t really have time for this. He pushed his duvet aside anyway and started to touch himself, just little pulls under the head, teasing himself.

_RedLeaf: Yes please daddy, I’ll be very good for you_

_KRen: Would you sit on my knee?_

_RedLeaf: yes_

_KRen: Would you wear a skirt?_

_RedLeaf: yes_

_KRen: Would you bend over for me, flash your panties in front of everyone?_

_KRen: they’d all see, but they’d know you were mine_

_RedLeaf: I am, daddy_

_RedLeaf: all yours_

_KRen: Sweet little thing_

_KRen: Cum for me, baby_

_KRen: Cum for your daddy_

Hux’s orgasm took him almost by surprise. Yeah, it definitely seemed that ‘daddy’ was going in the ‘pro’ column.

_KRen: You haven’t replied in a few mins so I guess you’re jerking it ;) that’s good baby, I like when you touch yourself thinking of me_

_KRen: I’ll talk to you later_

_KRen: have a good day x_

 

The box to be collected this time is from La Perla. Hux barely shuts his door before he sinks to the floor and opens the ribbons, hands trembling in anticipation.

There’s three pieces of lingerie and two sets of stockings inside. The stockings are plain, nude stockings but the pieces of lingerie are anything but plain. Each piece is matching azure silk, the colour of the sky on a bright day, decorated with ivory lace. A bra, matching knickers and a suspender belt. Hux takes them out of the box carefully, running his hands over the slippery fabric.

_RedLeaf: They’re beautiful, thank you_

_KRen: Not as beautiful as you darling_

_KRen: Can I see them?_

Hux showered quickly, then slipped the underwear on. He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and almost didn’t recognise himself, slim waist narrowed further under the band of the suspender belt, flat chest hidden by the cups of the bra. He took a photo just showing the edge of his thighs and stockings.

_/RedLeaf sent a picture_

_KRen: fuck you look gorgeous baby_

_RedLeaf: Sadly I’m all alone right now..._

_KRen: Stop tempting me :(_

_KRen: Can I have a video? Will you touch yourself for me, baby?_

_RedLeaf: I think I need some encouragement ;)_

_/KRen sent a payment: £1000_

_RedLeaf: I didn’t mean money! Not everything is about the money! I meant tell me what you want to do to me._

Hux’s erection had flagged at the payment notification. Even though this was always going to be about his financial gain he thought it was different between him and Kylo now, that they had _something_ between them, even if it did involve payments and gifts.

_KRen: Oh_

_KRen: I’m sorry_

_KRen: :(_

_RedLeaf: It’s okay_

_KRen: no it’s not, I didn’t think, I never htink :(_

_KRen: I’m going to bed, goodnight Red x_

_/KRen is offline_

_RedLeaf: goodnight_

Hux carefully repackaged the underwear and pushed the box under his bed where he wouldn’t have to look at it. He redressed into yoga pants and a vest, and attempted to work through some yoga positions but he was still fuming and couldn’t focus. He was angry at himself for not being clearer, angry at Kylo for refusing to meet with him and for giving him money for a video, like he was a porn star or something.

Loud music from downstairs disturbed his thoughts, a heavy bass line pounding even through the thick floors between them.

“Fuck this.”

He threw his new robe over his workout gear, and stomped downstairs. The source of the sound was room 12, Ben’s room. He banged on the door with the flat of his hand, hoping the sound would travel over the din coming from inside.

Ben opened the door a crack, realised it was Hux, then slammed the door shut again. The music turned down to a reasonable level. Hux banged on the door again but there was no response.

When he got back to his rooms there was a message from Ben.

_Ben: sorry the music was loud. Sorry for everything._

Hux didn’t bother to reply.

 

The next morning at breakfast Hux was still in a foul mood. Phasma was sipping tea and wisely letting him rant. He’d run out of steam eventually.

“He paid me! Like I was, I don’t know, a whore or something!”

The couple at the table next to them looked up curiously at that.

Hux lowered his voice. “I thought we had something. I swear to god, I fuck up with every single man I’ve ever met, even those I haven’t actually met in person! Kylo is one thing, but even Ben’s not talking to me, he dumped me right after our date and slammed the door in my face last night.”

Phasma laughed at that, the traitor. “What did you do to poor Ben?”

Hux blinked. “I didn’t do anything!”

Phasma raised an eyebrow. “Hmmm.”

“I didn’t! I thought our date went really well, and now he’s avoiding me.”

Phasma patted him on the knee. “Oh darling, maybe he’s just not that into you.”

Hux ignored her to check his phone instead, refreshing the chat module.

_/KRen is offline_

_/KRen is offline_

_/KRen is offline_

 

Ben shows up the next morning to the lab with his right hand bandaged. Hux overhears him explaining to Rey, who was now his regular lab partner, what had happened.

“Uh, I got angry. With myself. So I punched the wall.”

She pats him on the shoulder reassuringly. “I’m sorry you’re going through that. If you want, you could come to yoga with Hux and me after this lab, centre yourself a little?.”

Ben looks sad. “I can’t do that Rey, thanks anyway.”

Rey catches Hux eavesdropping and shrugs at him, in the universal ‘I tried!’ signal.

 

After their class, Rey stands on Hux’s yoga mat so he’s unable to leave.

“What did you do to Ben? He kept looking at you like a big sad puppy for the entire lab session.”

Hux looks up at her and sighs. “Nothing.”

Rey gives him a look that would make a weaker man crumble. Hux feels pretty weak right now though, and vulnerable.

“...We went on a date. Don’t tell anyone.”

Rey steps back, satisfied with that answer and he rolls the mat up.

“Huh. Was this Tuesday night?” she asks.

Hux nods. “Yeah, why?”

“We had that workshop on bryophytes on Tuesday morning together. He was really excited about going out on a date that night, I didn’t know it was you. What changed?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

 

Hux hears nothing from either Kylo or Ben for a week. Ben doesn’t attend his labs, or answer texts, and Rey has no idea where he is. Then he gets a notification on the SugarConnections app.

_KRen: I’m sorry. We need to terminate this arrangement._

_/KRen sent a payment: £5000_

_KRen: Hope that’s enough_

_KRen: Goodbye x_

_/KRen is offline_

Hux doesn’t often give into tears, but he re-reads Kylo’s last messages three times before realising the screen is blurring. He opens his contacts to ring Phasma and then remembers she’s on a plane somewhere over France on the way to a conference. Rey isn’t that sort of friend. He’s going to have to take matters into his own hands. He wipes his tears away. He’s going to go out, get blind drunk, get laid. He can cry about Kylo some other night.

Ben’s walking upstairs to his room as Hux is leaving. He looks miserable as Hux feels and Hux briefly feels sorry for him.

“Hi Hux. Can we talk?”

“It’s not a great time, I’m going out.”

“Oh. Do you have a date?”

“No, just going out to get smashed. Maybe get laid.” Hux winces slightly, not intending to be so blunt.

Ben looks even more miserable at that answer, shoulders hunched, body curling in on itself.

“Never mind then. I’ll just go to my room. Have a good night.”

Hux lets out a long breath. “Look, let’s talk. It’s early yet, I can go out afterwards.”

Ben leads them to the communal kitchen and passes Hux a beer. Hux leans against the counter and drinks his, Ben sits at the table and picks off the label on his own bottle, nails digging little fragments of paper off one at a time. Eventually Ben speaks.

“I fucked up. Like, I seriously fucked up. I basically had everything I wanted, and I fucked it up.”

He looks away from his bottle, turning to Hux.

“I need to come clean, Hux.”

Hux drains his beer. “Am I going to need another beer for this?” He jokes and Ben flinches.

“Maybe sit down?”

Hux sits across from Ben, apprehensive now.

Ben takes his phone out of his pocket, types a short message and Hux’s phone vibrates a second later.

_KRen: I’m sorry._

Hux reads the message and begins to reply when he puts two and two together. _Oh shit_ he thinks.

“Kylo?” he ventures, and Ben looks terrified, but nods once.

Everything makes a horrible sort of sense.

“I didn’t know you were RedLeaf until I got home from our date and I saw your PO Box code on your door as I was leaving.”

Hux crosses his arms over his chest.

“You know, if you had just met RedLeaf when he wanted to meet you we’d have avoided this entire situation.”

Ben lets out a small laugh at that. “Yeah, I know, again, I fucked up.”

Hux takes his hand, and up close he recognises the wide palm, long fingers from numerous photos. Usually photos with a dick involved, but still.

“You didn’t fuck up. Look, we’re on the same page now. Shall we try another date? As Ben and Armitage?”

Ben shakes his head and Hux lets go of his hand, thinking he had misunderstood the situation.

Ben grabs it back, thumb stroking the back of Hux’s hand.  

“I’d like that, but please, call me Kylo. Only my parents call me Ben, it’s my name, but it’s not _me_.”

Hux grins. “Okay, _Kylo_.”

Kylo grins.

 

Hux wakes before his alarm for once and there’s a message light flashing on his phone.

_KRen: Good morning gorgeous_

_RedLeaf: Morning Kylo_

_KRen: Will you do something for me?_

_KRen: I never got to see you in the underwear I sent you… can you wear them today?_

_RedLeaf: To the lab?_

_KRen: yes_

_KRen: please_

_RedLeaf: maybe ;)_

Hux wears them. It doesn’t feel weird until he’s taking his hoodie off to put his lab coat on and suddenly he’s worried the lines of the bra will be obvious against the lab coat. Kylo is already sitting at his bench, sneaking looks at Hux. Rey notices and turns around grinning, and nudges Kylo. Hux snaps the fasteners closed across the front of the coat. _Just act normal, no one can tell_ he tells himself over and over.

“Hiya Hux.” Rey greets cheerfully.

“Hi Rey. Have you added the second measure of heptane yet?” Hux replies.

She shakes her head. “I did the first, Ben was going to add the second, weren’t you Ben?”

“My hand still hurts Rey. Can you do it please?” Kylo replies. Rey walks across the lab to their assigned fume hood and starts adding the heptane. Hux raises an eyebrow at Kylo.

“I thought you told me your hand was fine now?”

Kylo looks around, as if he would be overheard by the other students who are either busy chatting or working and paying no attention to either man.

“It is fine...I can’t get out of this chair because I’m hard.”

Hux blinked. “Why?”

“Why do you think? I know you’re wearing the lingerie under there, I saw a flash of blue when you took your hoodie off.”

Hux grinned. “The silk feels amazing on my skin. I’m even wearing the stockings you know.”

Kylo inhaled sharply and opened his mouth to say something else when Rey returned.

Hux put his serious face back on. “Remember to add the potassium hydrochloride in 15 minutes. I’ll show you the next steps at the fume hood after that.”

Rey turned back to her folder and Hux winked at Kylo and walked away to the next pair of students.

 

_KRen: That wasn’t nice baby_

_KRen: Teasing me like that_

_RedLeaf: What are you going to do to me?_

_KRen: I’d put you over my knee baby_

_KRen: Feel that lovely blue silk under my palm when I spanked you_

_RedLeaf: Please come to my room_

_RedLeaf: Right now_

_RedLeaf: I need you daddy_

Hux opened the door as Kylo knocked and Kylo swept in, and lifted Hux up, hands under his thighs, bodily pressing him against the door. Hux groaned and kissed him hard. Kylo carried him into the living room, and pushed him onto the sofa, kneeling over him.

“Are you still wearing them?” Kylo asked.

Hux squirmed under him, feeling Kylo’s erection against this thigh.

“Why don’t you check?”

Kylo raised an eyebrow. “Try again baby.”

Hux swallowed. Saying this out loud to him would make it real, make it a _thing_.

“Why don’t you check, _daddy_.”

Kylo groaned at that, nudging his cock against Hux.

“Such a filthy mouth on you baby. However, I still need to give you your punishment for being such a tease today.”

“Okay daddy.”

Hux stood up and Kylo sat on the couch, and patted his own lap.

“Take your clothes off and lie down on me baby.”

Hux yanked his jeans and t-shirt off and hesitantly laid across Kylo’s lap.

Kylo rubbed his palm over Hux’s silk covered arse for a moment, before bringing it down in a sharp smack. Hux jerked at the impact.

“Count for me darling.” Kylo murmured.

At the eleventh slap Hux felt like he was dying, every hit brought his aching cock into contact with Kylo’s lap.

“Please daddy, no more.”

Kylo stroked Hux’s back gently, as if he was a cat.

“Okay baby. You were very good for me. I guess you can get a reward. Stand up.”

Hux stood on shaky legs.

“Oh darling, you’ve made a mess of yourself. Filthy.”

Hux looked down to see he’d leaked a dark wet patch onto the silk of his knickers.

Kylo reached forward and pulled Hux to him, pressing a kiss to the wet spot. Hux gasped at the contact.

“You’re dripping for me baby. I like that. Turn around, and bend over.” Kylo instructed.

Hux complied.

Kylo tugged down the silken knickers to his knees, and Hux hissed as it slid over his tender skin. Kylo placed gentle kisses on the overheated flesh, then spread Hux’s cheeks, tongue diving in to lap at him.

Hux felt all the blood rush from his head to his cock. No one had ever done this to him before. It was...dirty. Wrong.

He loved it.

“More please daddy.”

Kylo pushed his tongue past the ring of muscle, swirling it and Hux let out a whine. He licked Hux out sloppily, tongue making filthy wet noises. He pushed a finger in, just a tip and Hux pushed back eagerly.

“Do you want some more baby?”

“Yes please daddy.”

“What do you want?”

Hux swallows, ass clenching around Kylo’s fingertip.

“Fuck me please daddy.”

He ends up on the sofa on his back, legs over Kylo’s shoulder, Kylo deep inside. Kylo’s holding him up at an angle most men couldn’t manage and Hux can’t remember the last time he felt so full, but that might also just be the size of Kylo’s dick which looks even better in person than it did in photos.

Hux is still in his bra, stocking and suspender belt, knickers lost on the floor. He feels debauched, depraved. He wishes he could take a photo.

It doesn’t take long until they both come, but Hux figures their foreplay has been going for weeks at this stage.

Afterwards Kylo carries him to bed, wipes him with a damp towel and curls up beside him. Hux doesn’t even realise he’s talking as he drifts off.

“Thank you daddy.”

 

_KRen: Are you going to the lab party next Sat?_

_RedLeaf: I usually skip them, are you going?_

_KRen: of course. It’s fancy dress._

_KRen: I have an outfit in mind for you_

The outfit turns out to be a short plaid skirt, white shirt, white knee socks and a stubby tie.

“Absolutely not.” Hux says.

Kylo pouts and Hux hates how that actually works on him.

Hux rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

 

Hux realises pretty quickly into their relationship that Kylo likes to push boundaries. The schoolgirl outfit gains a few accessories in the days before the party: a set of white lace underwear, and a vibrating buttplug.

At the time, lazy and fucked-out in Kylo’s bed Hux had agreed to everything but now, at a party full of work colleagues and strangers he felt nervous. Every vibration of the plug made Hux shiver, and he was sure everyone could see what a state he was in. Kylo winked at him across the room, phone in his hand.

_KRen: don’t you dare take it out_

_KRen: be good for me baby x_

_RedLeaf: Yes daddy_

Hux picked up another beer, pressing the can to his face to cool his flush. The plug vibrated twice, two long buzzes that nearly made his knees weak.

Kylo crossed the room, and takes Hux’s hand and leads him to the kitchen. There’s no one there at the moment and Hux takes the opportunity to kiss him.

Kylo pressed him against the fridge, his whole body pressed against Hux’s and Hux groaned.

Kylo brushed Hux’s hair back from his ear and murmured “I thought you were going to cream yourself in there baby.”

Hux shook his head. “You told me not to.”

Kylo gently petted Hux’s head. “I know darling, you were so good for me in front of all those people. You deserve a reward. What would you like?”

Hux bit his bottom lip, eyes flicking to the door of the kitchen, to check if anyone was coming. “Whatever daddy wants to give me.”

Kylo kissed him gently. “I’m going to take out that silly toy and give you my cock later, pet. I’m going to fill you up just the way you’ve been thinking about all day. But first, I want to hear you. I’d like you to come for me darling.”

Hux looked at the door of the kitchen again, voices drifting closer. “What if someone comes in?”

Kylo grinned. “I won’t ask again. Touch yourself.”

Kylo lifted up the skirt, tucking it into the waistband, Hux’s erection obviously straining between them. Hux hesitated, then slid a hand inside his underwear and Kylo cooed his approval. Hux was so on edge it wouldn’t take much. The plug vibrated again, this time four short bursts that made him tremble.

Kylo groaned. “That’s it baby, fuck your hand. Anyone could walk in and see you like this, acting like a little slut for me. Naughty.”

Hux jerked himself faster, he was so close now.

“Hux? Ben?” Rey’s voice came from the hallway outside.

Hux’s eyes widened in shock as Kylo’s grin became wicked.

“We’re in here Rey!” Kylo shouted to her.

Hux came suddenly, hand catching most of his cum, but he still clearly had his cock out in the kitchen, skirt still twisted around his waist. _Fuck_.

Kylo spun Hux around, placing the kitchen counter between him and the doorway. Rey appeared in the doorway, clutching her purse.

“I’m going to get a kebab, do you guys want to come?”

Hux choked slightly at that phrasing.

“No, we’re good, thanks Rey! See you on Monday.” Kylo replied brightly.

Rey narrowed her eyes at his tone.

“Right… make sure Hux gets home safe. He looks wasted.”

Kylo patted Hux on the shoulder, Hux still carefully keeping his hands and lower body below the counter level.

“Don’t worry Rey, I’ll look after him.”

 

Kylo’s idea of ‘looking after’ Hux meant far more begging than Hux would have imagined. Kylo was still fully dressed, Hux was naked, and spread on his own bed and Kylo had three fingers deep in him, working in and out.

“Please daddy, please.”

Kylo stopped moving his hand, instead spreading his fingers slightly at the rim and Hux whined at the stretch.

“What darling? Use your words.”

“Please fuck me daddy. Give me your cock. You promised.”

Kylo’s eyes narrowed. “I never promised that.”

He watched Hux wriggle on his fingers, then slid them in fully again without warning. Hux arched his back, gasping.

Kylo relented. His darling was being so responsive after all. “I’ll give you what you need, but only if you make it worth my while first, baby.”

“Anything, please, please, _please_.”

Kylo withdrew his fingers and unbuttoned his jeans. Hux was there immediately, helping pull them down, and release his cock. Kylo didn’t even need to ask and Hux had taken it in his mouth, sucking sloppily around the head. Kylo pushed it in further without asking and Hux opened up obediently.  

“You’re all mine baby. I’m filling up your dirty mouth and I’ll fuck your pretty little hole full tonight won’t I?”

Hux made a noise of agreement around Kylo’s cock and Kylo groaned at the vibration. He pushed Hux’s head down and he gagged around the head which felt even better. He lifted Hux off his cock just before he came, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself. Hux’s lips were shiny, a trail of spit extending from his mouth to Kylo.

Kylo wiped the spit away. “You’re beautiful like this baby, when you let me use you the way you need it.”

Hux was nodding, eyes flicking back to Kylo’s cock.

Kylo grinned. “Lie back, and let your daddy give you what you need.”


End file.
